Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is Ben's ten-year old cousin (fifteen in Alien Force, and sixteen in Ultimate Alien) and a Human/Anodite being. Appearances Ben 10 In the original series, Gwen shares a love-hate relationship with Ben, insulting him with dry wit and sarcasm most of the time, and was, and like Ben, she was very immature, in part due to their shared birthday. She always annoys Ben, prompting him to sometimes get his revenge using his Omnitrix. However, Gwen is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable. Before discovering her dormant innate magical and Anodite powers, she would often use her "brains" to help Ben. She uses her laptop to research any strange people and/or creatures they might come across, is a capable gymnast and martial arts, even in the original series, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against not too strong and powerful enemies; at fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in taekwondo and has even started training Ben. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as seen in the non-canon episode "Gwen 10", when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept and responsible in its use than he initially was. Overall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, power and ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a magical aura (which is bright blue in the original series and shades of pink, magenta, fuchsia and varying shades of purple in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans, spell books and spells. When using the mystical and magical luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a light yellow-colored energy blast. According to Charmcaster, only someone of Hex's skill should have that power and ability. On two occasions, Gwen has the Charms of Bezel to become a superhero by the name of Lucky Girl. At first, her power and ability drew from the luck-granting Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her complete perfect luck. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the Keystone of Bezel, which greatly increased and strengthened her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. However, in a twenty-year alternate future, thirty-year-old Gwen goes to the mystical interdimensional realm of Bezel to receive a new set of charms. She does not have the Keystone of Bezel in her possession. Ben 10: Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, her magical powers and abilities have greatly strengthened and increased to even higher power levels, and she is easily able to control and manipulate pure pink glowing energy from her magical aura to create energy blasts, shields, barriers, and other structures, like hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and hurl enemies, stepping stones to carry herself and others through the air, and safety nets; turns out that Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulating abilities. But it was revealed that her paternal grandmother Verdona was an alien energy being known as an Anodite from the planet Anodyne, a free-spirited alien species who possess the exceedingly strong and powerful power and ability to manipulate and control a supernatural force-like substance called life energy most commonly known as Mana, the very source of magic itself, which explained Gwen's unusual affinity with magic. Gwen is also able to take on an Anodite energy form like her grandmother if she is under a great deal of stress. Also notable is that over the course of the later series, she has two character designs. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Cartoon Network Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Main Characters in Ben 10 series